


Genuine Offers of Assistance

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Banter, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Ignis has a way with words, but Aranea is more of an action type of gal.





	Genuine Offers of Assistance

“All I’m asking is if you are even human.” Aranea says with a shrug of one shoulder, much smaller in reality with a borrowed coat over it than it ever looked with her armor on. But it was colder than balls on this rocky hilltop. She hadn’t packed for that.

Ignis’s brow furrowed and he consulted his notebook, not sure if he should have waited or not to add in the lemon. Too late now. “I assure you that I am,” he told the flame of the camp stove.

“That is exactly what a well-designed Lucian robot would say.” 

For the first time, at least the first time since she’s been paying attention, he actually looks at her. Frowning, and she’s not sure why that makes her feel defensive but it does. 

“Are you saying,” he enunciates each word carefully, seeking to understand with his head cocked slightly to the side and his mouth tipping down at the corners, “That you think I am _well-designed_?”

And with those words and the tell-tale glint in his too-green eyes, there she is, having been completely had by a pampered, straight-laced, poker-faced, royal babysitter who thought cooking amounted to a worthwhile hobby and was so naive as to be nice to everyone. He also had eyes in the back of his head and a mind like a steel trap and she was busted, arms crossed, mouth twisting into a wry not-exactly-smile.

“And if I am?” Oh, _clever_. 

“If you are then you would be giving away an awful lot to, how did you put it? Oh,” the thoughtful frown was gone and now he was trying to put on this act of complete indifference and innocence. But she’d already seen too much. “The enemy.”

“And if I’m not?” She rolled her eyes at her own weak comeback. Pathetic.

“Then you,” he snapped his notebook closed and took a half step closer, “Are a terrible liar.”

“Dinner’s burning.” It wasn’t.

“So are the tops of your ears.” They were.

“Shut up.” Classy.

“Are you offering?” Smug _bastard_.

If he did that on purpose, she would not have been surprised because if there was one thing that every good babysitter was good at it was motivating their charges to comply with their wishes. Aranea realized this about three seconds too late to have done anything about it and her retaliation very likely fell flat as Ignis made no objection to the addition of her tongue to his mouth.

“Huh,” the sound was annoyed and Aranea was pleased with the believability of it. She straightened the lapels of his jacket around her shoulders. “Maybe the Insomnian’s did know something about technology.”

“The tailors are amazing, but I was manufactured in Tenebrae. If you’d like to know the process, feel free to ask. I’d be happy to show you.”


End file.
